disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Prince Achmed
Prince Achmed was a rich prince who appeared as a neutral minor antagonist in Aladdin. Background Prince Achmed is one of Jasmine's many suitors and the most recent until "Prince Ali" entered the picture. He is shown to be selfish, unkind and snobbish. Jasmine herself described him as overdressed and self-absorbed. He cares little for people he perceives to be lesser than him. While he was one of many people attempting to win Jasmine's hand in marriage, he seemed to care little for her personally. Appearances ''Aladdin Prince Achmed is first seen riding his horse into Agrabah, gaining the attention of the town. A conversation between two men reveals that he is the latest in a series of suitors hoping to wed Jasmine. On his way, two poor orphan children abruptly ran in front of his horse. Achmed angrily orders them out of the way, calling the two "filthy brats." Just as the Prince is about to attack the children with his whip, Aladdin steps in the way and manages to take the Prince's whip away. Before tossing the whip back, Aladdin remarks that if he were as rich as the prince, he could "afford some manners". Achmed, affronted, shoves Aladdin into a nearby mud puddle. Aladdin returns the insult by loudly remarking on the sight of seeing a horse "with two rear ends". Angered, Achmed turns and refers to Aladdin as a worthless street rat and claims that Aladdin will die as such, only to be mourned by Aladdin's own fleas. Aladdin gets up and begins to pursue Achmed, but is quickly cut off when the palace gates close. The next morning, Achmed is seen leaving the palace in a huff, much to the disappointment of the Sultan. As he storms out, he rants about how he has been insulted and sarcastically wishes the Sultan good luck in finding a husband for Jasmine. A discussion with Jasmine reveals that her tiger, Rajah, had attacked Achmed, exposing the prince's undergarments. While Jasmine defends Rajah, claiming that the tiger just wanted to play, she inadvertently reveals her low opinion of the prince. Presumably, Prince Achmed returned to the kingdom from whence he came. He isn't seen again for the rest of the film, until he became mentioned and unnamed by Aladdin. ''Once Upon a Time Prince Achmed appears in the episode "A Wondrous Place" and is portrayed by Zahf Paroo. While attending a meeting organised by the Sultan to marry off Jasmine, Prince Achmed lays eyes on the princess and refers to her as "quite a prize". When the meeting is interrupted by Jafar who insults the princes attending, Achmed draws out his sword, having taken offence, and is transformed into a staff by Jafar. Trivia *"Achmed" means "one who prays a lot" in Arabic. *The oldest surviving feature-length animation is the 1926 Die Abenteuer des Prinzen Achmed (The Adventures of Prince Achmed) by Lotte Reiniger, an Arabian Nights mash-up which incorporates the story of Aladdin. It is unknown whether this was a deliberate reference. *There is a small goof in his animation; Rajah is seen chomping on pink and red hearts cloth, but no cloth appeared to be ripped out of Achmed's underwear. It could possibly be assumed that Prince Achmed wore two layers of underwear inside his pants. *He is similar to Chi Fu from Mulan. Gallery Aladdin-disneyscreencaps.com-1117.jpg Aladdin-disneyscreencaps.com-1133.jpg Aladdin-disneyscreencaps.com-1136.jpg aladdin-disneyscreencaps.com-1138.jpg Aladdin-disneyscreencaps.com-1142.jpg|"Out of my way, you filthy brats!" aladdin-disneyscreencaps.com-1148.jpg aladdin-disneyscreencaps.com-1150.jpg aladdin-disneyscreencaps.com-1152.jpg aladdin-disneyscreencaps.com-1155.jpg aladdin-disneyscreencaps.com-1156.jpg|"I'll teach you some manners!" aladdin-disneyscreencaps.com-1172.jpg aladdin-disneyscreencaps.com-1178.jpg Achmed_aladdin-disneyscreencaps.com-1115.jpg Aladdin-disneyscreencaps.com-1181.jpg aladdin-disneyscreencaps.com-1185.jpg aladdin-disneyscreencaps.com-1196.jpg aladdin-disneyscreencaps.com-1333.jpg aladdin-disneyscreencaps.com-1336.jpg|"I've never been so insulted!" aladdin-disneyscreencaps.com-1338.jpg Aladdin-disneyscreencaps.com-1347.jpg|Achmed's final fate Once Upon a Time - 6x15 - A Wondrous Place - Prince Achemd.jpg|Prince Achmed in Once Upon a Time Once Upon a Time - 6x15 - A Wondrous Place - Prince Achemd Stick.jpg|Prince Achmed transformed into a stick by Jafar Category:Characters Category:Disney characters Category:Males Category:Aladdin characters Category:Princes Category:Royalty Category:Middle Eastern characters Category:Neutral characters Category:Animated characters Category:Adults Category:Nobility Category:Characters in the Disney animated features canon Category:Disney Crossy Road characters Category:Characters in video games Category:Once Upon a Time characters Category:Live-action characters